Glossary
Disney Tsum Tsum has many terms and other players and collectors refer to these elements with different words. Below are definitions of these terms. B Big Tsum: A Tsum that appears during a game that is larger than the other Tsums. When a big Tsum is part of a chain, it counts as 5 Tsums instead of 1 Tsum. Bingo: ' '''Board: ' Synonym of Game Board. 'Bomb: ' The term used in the Japanese version that refers to Bubbles. '''Boost or Booster: Box: Tsums are purchased in the Store and are divided into three categories called boxes: Happiness Boxes, Premium Boxes, and Special Boxes. Learn more about Boxes. Bubble: ''' Transparent spheres that appear when you connect 7 or more Tsums together in a chain. Tapping a Bubble clears a small area of Tsums surrounding the Bubble. Some Bubbles will contain special bonuses such as adding extra time or more Coins. Learn more about Bubbles. '''Buffed: A Tsum whose skill has been strengthed, either compared to the Japan version and International version or within the same version. Antonym of Nerfed. Burst: ''' When Tsums are cleared as a group during the use of a skill. See the Burst Skill category. C '''Cap: The maximum level of a Tsum's score level (which is always 50 after all level locks are purchased), skill level (which depends on the Tsum, but goes no higher than six for most Premium Tsums), and the player's own level (which was previously 300, but now goes to 500 after the releases of the 5th Anniversary Tsum Tsum History updates in the Japanese and International versions). Card: A portion of an Event or a set of Bingo missions. Chain: When Tsums are connected during a game. Chance Time: Hours when there is an increased chance of getting a heart that appears only during an event. Clear or Cleared: 1. An event, event card, bingo card, or mission that has been completed. 2. When a Tsum that has disappeared during a game due to being part of a chain, activation of a skill, or being next to a Magical Bubble. Combo: Earned when Tsums are cleared away within a time frame during gameplay. Anytime Tsums are cleared away, whether it be by connecting Tsum chains, bursting bubbles/bombs, or by using certain skills, the combo count is increased. The combo counter resets to zero if the player takes too long in clearing Tsum Tsums, but the counter will never reset during Fever Time. Coin: The game's primary currency, used to buy Tsums or to unlock a Tsum's level lock. Coins can be earned by creating chains of four or more Tsums in gameplay, inviting Line friends, claiming hearts sent by friends playing the game within an hour of them being sent, completing bingos, completing event missions, or spending rubies. They can also be gambled by spending 500 coins per game if the +Coin bonus items is purchase before game, which can award player a random percentage of additional coins after each game, although doing so could result in a net loss of coins. Capsule: A breakable item of varying designs during certain events that award prizes after collecting them in a game. E Erase: ''' Synonym of Clear. '''Europe version: Plushes that were released in Europe. Event: 'They are special occasions which offers rewards that motivates or encourages players to do something in completing or simply participating in them. '''EXP: ' Synonym of Experience. '''Experience: '''It's the amount needed to level your account up. The exact amount needed to level up to the next level is hidden to the player. Instead, only a Star percentage is shown on the screen. However, a specific EXP number gained is shown on the Score screen after each game. ' '''Experience Level: '''It's the amount of Experience you have gradually gathered or acquired. It appears as a star with a progress bar in the upper left corner of the game screen. To increase an Experience Level, you must collect enough Experience to fill the progress bar on the screen. F '''Fever' or Fever Mode or Fever Time: ' '''Fever Bonus: ' 'Friend: ' 'Friend Invite: ' 'Friend List: ' G '''Game Board: Guest: 'An anonymous account when not connected to LINE or Facebook. Cannot invite friends into the game. '''Gyro: ' H 'Happiness Box: ' 'Happiness Ticket: ' 'Heart: ' 'High Score: ' I 'Initial: ' '''International or International version: Officially called the Global version (because there is a G added at the end of this version's Google Play URL, which is otherwise nearly identical to the Japanese version's Google Play URL), this is the version of LINE: Disney Tsum Tsum that is available to players outside of Japan. It features less Tsums than the Japanese version (which gets a number of new Tsums first and also features a number of version-exclusive Tsums), slightly easier bingo and event missions, Facebook account linking alongside the standard LINE account linking, and is playable in five languages; English, Spanish, Thai, Simplified Chinese, and Korean. Invite: An automated message that players can send to their LINE or Facebook friends to get others to download and play the game. Item: An in-game booster that can be purchased with coins or Item Tickets before a game starts. Learn more at Items. Item Booster: ''' '''Item Ticket: A special coupon that allows players to use Bonus Items for free. They can only be earned by completing Bingos or event missions. Item tickets are blue. Learn more at Tickets. J Japan or Japan version or Japanese version: L Last Bonus: ' '''Level Cap: ' 'Lifetime High Score: ' '''LINE: 1. The promoted name of Line Corporation, the developer/publisher of LINE: Disney Tsum Tsum. 2. The instant communications app and social media platform developed and operated by Line Corporation. LINE ID: ' '''Lucky Time: ' M '''Magical Time or Magic Time: Magical Time Ticket or Magic Time Ticket: Magical Bomb or Magic Bomb: The term used in the Japanese version that refers to Bubbles. Magical Bubble or Magic Bubble: Synonym of Bubble. Mail Box or Mailbox: Max: ' '''Maxed Out: ' When a Tsum is at its maximum Skill Level. 'Meter: ' 'Mission: ' 'MyTsum: ' N '''Nerfed: A Tsum whose skill has been weakened, either compared to the Japan version and International version or within the same version. Antonym of Buffed. P Pick Up Capsule: Limited-time gacha capsules that are filled with a set number of specific Tsums for players to earn. Learn more at Pick Up Capsules Pick Up Gacha: The term used in the Japanese version that refers to Pick Up Capsules. Pin: Images that are awarded during Events and earned through regular game play like completing Bingo Cards and achieving high scores. One pin can be chosen to appear on the Weekly Ranking and other players cannot see any additional pins. Pins are simply flair and do not help with score, coin earning, or skill levels. Player: A child account that is created when entering an age 13 or younger in the Tsum Tsum app. Cannot be transferred to a LINE account. Is similar to a Guest account and cannot invite friends into the game. Player Level: Player Level Cap: ''' '''Plush or Plushies: A stuffed toy; a toy made made from fabric textiles and stuffed with flexible materials. The entire Disney Tsum Tsum franchise are based around a line of Tsum Tsum plush toys. Learn more at Plushies. Points: ' '''Premium Box: ' 'Premium Ticket: ' 'PUC: ' Abbreviation of Pick Up Capsule. R '''Ruby or Rubies: The game's premium currency, which can be purchased using real currency, earned through leveling up your Experience, or completing certain Bingo and Event Missions. They appear as small, shiny red gems. Learn more about Rubies. Ranking: A player's position on the Weekly Ranking. Ranking List: Synonym of Weekly Ranking. S Score: ' During each game, points are earned through making chains, combos, clearing Tsums in Fever Time, your Experience Level, and more. The final calculation is the score. Learn more about Score. '''Series: ' The Disney franchises on which Tsum Tsum characters are based. 'Skill: ' 'Skill Level: ' 'Skill Meter: '''Will fill up when clearing MyTsums. It will turn from blue to yellow, indicating you have a full meter, and can activate your MyTsum's Skill. '''Skill Ticket: ' 'Skill Up: ' 'Skill Arrow: ' 'SL: ' Abbreviation of Skill Level. '''Supporting Tsums: Tsums that appear during a game that are not your MyTsum. The Tsum Level of each Supporting Tsum contributes to your score. T Ticket: '''A piece of red, yellow, green, blue or purple card that gives the person to purchase Happiness (green tickets)/Premium boxes (red tickets), item tickets which are blue (Fewer tsum tsums tickets 5>4, +10% coins or EXPERIENCE, Bubbles, score and time),without using any coins and is a replacement for Time Capsules. '''Timer: The clock that appears in the upper left corner during each game. Transformation: Tsum Level: How high ''' '''Tsum Tsum Tuesday: TTT: Abbreviation for Tsum Tsum Tuesday. U UK version: Plushes that were released to the UK. (Note: Plushes released by Disney Store UK on this wiki are labeled "Europe version.") Unknown: ' '''Upgrade: ' V 'Variation: ' W 'Weekly High Score: ' The highest score you or your LINE friend has earned since the previous Sunday. It appears on the Weekly Ranking. 'Weekly Ranking: ' Leaderboard of your LINE friends who have installed the Disney Tsum Tsum Game app. LINE friends are sorted by the highest score that friend has earned since the previous Sunday. Learn more about the Weekly Ranking. '''Weekly Ranking Bonus or Weekly Score Bonus: The Weekly Ranking leaderboard shows markers on the left for personal score rewards. Achieving a Weekly High Score above those benchmarks will earn a reward each Sunday. Learn more about the Weekly Score Bonus. Category:Game Info